Blood Bound: A Ward Family Story
by xTie on Wings
Summary: Blood is thicker than water which makes it easier to drown. Will the ties that bind be the links in the shackles that sink Grant, Thomas (aka Lincoln), and Maxie or will what's left of the Ward family come out of this stronger than ever? AU Season 3.


Blood Bound: An AU Ward Family Reunion

Summary: Blood is thicker than water which makes it easier to drown. Will the ties that bind be the links in the shackles that sink Grant, Thomas (aka Lincoln), and Maxie or will what's left of the Ward family come out of this stronger than ever? AU Season 3

 _Need to know before reading:  
This is an AU fanfic  
Yes, I'm aware this is not how it happens in the show.  
-_

 _Set during the time period when Lincoln was on the run &&  
Grant Ward was trying to build up a new H.Y.D.R.A._

 _***The scene where Ward and Lincoln crossed paths in season 2 did not happen._

 _A terrible terror tore through the tiny tot as he desperately fought to stay afloat. But it felt as though water had soaked through his skin and absorbed into his bones making him heavier. Miniscule muscles cramped adding to the struggle but the boy kept on kicking and waiving lanky limbs. Water washed over his face a moment as the boy tried to reach out for the silhouettes in the distance overhead but the shadows weren't reaching back. They just hovered one sadistically watching his torment… standing topside watching him battle with fiendish delight._

 _"_ _Grant," the little boy cried out, "Help me, please! Help!"_

His body jerked upright as if he'd physically torn himself from the depths of his nightmare. The damp fabric of his clothes clung to his overheated skin as images of that day still danced across his memory- the vividness of the incident reborn in his nightmares eating away at him. It'd been a long time since he thought of his brothers- a long time since he'd allowed that part of his life to come out of the tiny box in the recess of his mind- but since he'd been running, he'd become so tired mentally and physically that he couldn't block it out anymore. It was all coming back, slowly, painfully… manifesting in the form of nightmares and being dragged back out into the light of day. Pulling himself to his feet, the man previously known as Thomas Ward left the discomfort of the park bench knowing he'd rather die than find himself drowning in the depths of another nightmare.

xXx

Amber liquid swirled within the culvert of his glass, bubbling with the warm aroma and indulgence of whiskey as Grant Ward collapsed into his office chair with an exhausted thud. Who knew running your own evil empire could be so exhausting? He brings the glass to his parched lips – a relaxing treat well deserved- and swallows the contents in a single gulp like the obligatory swallow of medicine. He slightly winces as the burn of the whiskey had its desired effect- sending a trail of warmth down his throat and chest- than quickly refilled the glass for another round. This one he would savor, though.

Taking a small sip of his glass, Grant clicked on the flat screen across the room for idle background noise to deter him from diving too deep into his thoughts. But idle background noise quickly became the center of attention when a news report about a suspected alien terrorist at large. The usually non-reactive Ward literally spewed the whiskey from his lips, the unbelievable shock of a ghost from his past overwhelming. It didn't matter that the doctor in the picture above wasn't exactly the wiry little wuss he once knew, or that they thought he was an alien… or even that they kept calling him Lincoln Campbell. No. Ward knew exactly who it was.

"Kebo, get in here," Grant bellowed, his eager lapdog consumed by his desire to rebuild HYDRA at the rogue boss's beckon call.

Appearing in the doorway, he stood at attention, silent but aware that something was off about Ward. Besides the urgency in Ward's voice there was this gleam in his eye that Kebo had never seen. Climbing to his feet, Grant paused the TV and pointed to the screen. "This man, Lincoln Campbell. SHIELD wants him and so does the ATCU, but we are going to find him first. Having an inhuman on our side will give us an edge we're lacking."

He made the order seem HYDRA oriented and Kebo nodded all the same walking out to do his master's bidding leaving Grant alone staring at the screen. He took Lincoln in like a breath, committing every line, every curve of the young doctor's face to memory before shutting off the screen. "I've finally found you, Thomas."

So this is just a little idea I had sneak its way into my head and I just had to get it written out.  
Let me know if you want more of this fic!  
Review Please!


End file.
